


Demanding Reprimanding

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Multi, Multiamory March, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Finn is the good one, but tonight he's being punished. So all he can do is watch. All he can do is<i> want</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding Reprimanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Multiamory March](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/multiamory-march), for [Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/), and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=31034#cmt31034) "Rey/Poe/Finn, fem!dom, pegging, orgasm denial, consensual roleplay. Finn is "forced" to watch as Rey peggs Poe, but not allowed to touch them or himself until she commands".

Poe’s arm stretches out in front of him, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress, his forehead bowed against the sheets. Finn watches the flex of his biceps as Poe rocks forward, muscles cording with tension as his fingers dig in harder against the bed, bracing against the shift of his weight.

“Look at his face,” Rey murmurs, and Finn wants to obey, he always wants to obey. It’s nothing like his life as a Stormtrooper - it’s a _choice_ , orders that he can question at any time, that he can push back against. He can even shut them down completely, although he’s never felt even the slightest desire to do so. Finn _wants_ to do as Rey says, every single time. How could he not when she’s so beautiful and commanding like this, naked skin shining with sweat, tendrils of hair curling around her face, her hips pressed against Poe’s ass. 

In everything else, they’re friends, partners, equals. And that still applies in the bedroom, of course it does, but there’s also this new element to their relationship, one that involves Finn wanting to drop to his knees and follow Rey’s every whim.

It works for him, to feel that lifting of responsibility, to surrender himself to somebody he loves and trusts completely. It works for Rey, to be safely in control, but also to nurture and protect and lavish her lover with attention. And Poe, when they’d asked him if he wanted to join this dynamic Finn and Rey had built for themselves, had looked at them like they were both barvy and said, “Are you kidding?! Of _course_ I want that!”

So it works for all of them, even when it drives Finn to distraction, breathing so heavily he can hear the wheeze of each inhale even over the loud pounding of his heart. Because some nights Rey will pull him close and kiss him sweetly and that’s more than enough. But other nights, like tonight, she likes to challenge Finn, to challenge Poe as well, and Finn won’t let her down but it’s so _hard_.

He wants to obey, but he’s not sure he’ll be able to stand it, not sure he’ll be able to cope with how much this is _getting_ to him.

“His _face_ , Finn,” Rey prompts, her voice getting a little deeper, a little firmer. That tone means Finn is pushing his luck, and sometimes Finn does that on purpose, pushes his luck over and over until Rey has to punish him, since Rey thinks of the _best_ punishments. But mostly Finn is the good one, because as much as Rey’s punishments are incredible, her rewards are better still.

Plus there’s the fact that Poe is even _worse_ about pushing his luck, and Finn takes a _lot_ of enjoyment from watching him get punished for it. Which is fine, better than fine, encouraged even - Rey and Poe certainly take plenty of very vocal and messy pleasure in it, after all.

The problem is that Finn is _already_ being punished. 

He’d had his face between Rey’s thighs last night, his tongue rippling against her, Rey’s fingers in his hair. She’d eased him back, told him she wanted to feel him come inside of her, and Finn wanted that too, oh, he wanted that so badly, because he truly _does_ want to do as Rey says every time. But he wanted to feel the rush of her release under his lips even _more_ , and he’d begged for that, begged to make her climax with his mouth, already knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together if he did, that he’d spill against the bed before he could fuck her.

Rey had sighed in that way she always does when he begs her, as affectionate as the slide of her thumb had been against his cheek. “If I give you what you’re asking, you understand I’ll have to punish you for your insolence later?” 

Her voice had been teasing, but also had this delicious threat to it that had made Finn shiver and want to get his mouth back on her more than ever. Finn had nodded quickly, voiceless but enthusiastic, because some orders were worth disobeying, and Rey had come with her legs thrown over his shoulders and his name on her lips.

But now he’s having to sit through his punishment, and Finn can admit he’s _struggling_.

He does as Rey asks, watching Poe’s face, even though it only makes everything more difficult to see the way Poe looks right now - he’s not sure how Rey could make this punishment any _more_ intense but he already knows she could do just that if she chose to. Poe’s flushed, his hair an utter mess. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth open as he gasps in each breath, completely lost in the pleasure Rey’s giving him. Her hips snap forward, the strap-on she’s wearing fucking into Poe hard and steady, and Finn can feel the clench of his own ass, wanting desperately to be in Poe’s place, to be the one Rey’s working open.

But he’s not allowed. Finn can only sit and watch, his cock so hard it’s bordering on _painful_ , as Rey gives Poe everything he wants, and gives Finn nothing at all. She doesn’t even give him permission to touch himself, and Finn tries not to whimper as he watches Rey change the angle of her thrusts.

Poe cries out, clawing at the sheets, and Finn can see the line of precome dribbling on to the bed between Poe’s knees. Rey holds him there, the shaft of the strap-on pushed deep inside of him, her hands digging into his hips, a tremor to Poe’s arms as he pants against the mattress.

“If you could _see_ yourself, Finn,” Rey says quietly, and he wants to lean into the sound of her voice like a physical caress. “So hard for us, so good, waiting so patiently.”

Finn swallows convulsively, his gaze flicking rapidly between the raw desire on Poe’s face and the dark lust in Rey’s eyes. “Please,” he hears himself whine. “Please, I want to _touch_ , I need to -”

“No,” Rey answers simply. “You begged for me last night and I let you have what you wanted. Tonight you’ll _wait_ , and do as you’re told.”

Finn groans, hips twitching against the seat but managing to keep his hands to himself, and Rey smiles at him, both warm and sharp at once. She reaches forward, grabbing at Poe’s hair and tugging it until his back arches, the prettiest curve to his body as he yields to her, and that’s when she starts fucking him again.

The noises Rey forces from Poe with every roll of her hips are wrecked and _needy_ , and Finn licks at his dry lips, knowing that the more it hurts to obey, the better it’ll feel when she finally, _finally_ allows him release.

Rey truly _does_ think of the _best_ punishments.


End file.
